Make Believe
by Taokitty
Summary: We know what happened to Rion after Galerians: Rion, but, what if he somehow lived? How will he take living an almost normal life? Or more to the matter, realizing he's not the real Rion? RionxLilia


**Make Believe**

Just a random though/ idea. 0

It came to me awhile back, but, how would Rion act, if he found out he got a chance to live a normal life, no Galerians, rabbits, or 'mother?' I thought it may be an interesting concept. -

* * *

It's odd. So many ways it's odd.

To be able to see so many people with no fear of being captured.

To walk in the streets at night with no fear of death.

To see people who regard me as a normal ever day human with no fear in their eyes.

To have a life that only the real Rion should have had.

And yet, have it passed down to me instead.

* * *

**_We know what happened to Rion after Galerians: Rion, but, what if he somehow lived? How will he take living an almost normal life? Or cope with knowing he isn't the real Rion and never will be? (RionxLilia)_**

**_

* * *

_**_And thus, the lips of life graced his soul and called out," Live thy life with no regret, and fill thy heart with earthly expressions."_

* * *

A boy walked down the street. Clumsily running and bumping into people, frowning at a discovery at some point. 

He was dressed in a regular school uniform. Unkempt blond hair lacing across his face and sapphire eyes (surrounded by dark rings) looking keenly to the ground.

Navy blue pants were belted to his stomach and a white buttoned up shirt covered by the school's tie covered him. A breast pocket was located on the right of his chest, carrying the logo of his school. The only thing that seemed out of place of the boy was that deep expression and dog collar around his throat.

"St. Jordan school." Was where he came from.

He looked normal enough, seemed normal enough, but was he normal?

No, no he wasn't.

Inside and out, he sure as hell wasn't

He still couldn't help but wonder, who the hell had let him live? He didn't want to be brought back to life thank you very much.

He thought that when he had closed his eyes, it was all over. He felt no regrets for plunging into that white abyss, finally finding that light he had been looking for so long, without even realizing it.

He wasn't looking for his memories, or a place to be safe, to call home. All he had wanted was that light to take his thoughts away.

It may have been an eternity he was in that light, but the next he knew (to his horror) he was in a bed.

A white hospital bed.

He screamed and screamed, fear that he had been experimented on, fear that 'Mother' wasn't dead, fear that he was left unprotected without his drugs. Fear that this was real.

And the white walls brought no comfort to his form, -everything the same colour except he himself, but his skin was pale enough to blend in with the building- no, it did the opposite.

Where was his endless sea of pure white? Where was that oblivious place that let him float around and eat at his conciousness?

Apparently, nowhere in sight.

And so he tried to look for any comfort, anything to take him away from this place. Oh god, this was the same metallic hospital he was in before. Trying to ebb away realization, he grabbed the sharpest object and hysterically, desperately tried to plunge it into his stomach, his wrist, eyes, head. Wherever a fatal part could be.

Alas, the doctors entered at that moment. Taking the knife away from him.

Again, he realized something in horror. Though he was a merciless killer and had slaughtered people by the dozens, he was a hopeless, health less, frail little boy without the drugs he so desperately needed.

What was odd, was that it was none of the doctors… No, rephrase that. They were none of those beings which he met first, there was no one in yellow suits with black masks covering their faces, no skin dead remains of what used to be beings after him, no guards with guns, nor robots, nor those scientists that seemed oddly inhuman.

Instead, it was just normal humans, who seemed to care for his health (whether it was because they mistaken him for Rion Steiner –the real one- or for other reasons he knew nothing about, he didn't know) and tried to help him, even though he didn't want it.

And so here he was now. Catching the train. His skin was more of a healthy glow now with the -lack of drugs- and he wasn't such a skinny frail thing anymore. He actually had some healthy weight on him, but those rings around his eyes never faded.

He wondered what he did to deserve this fate. Why him?

He didn't want to live, knowing now he wasn't the real Rion. He never was the real Rion, even if he wanted to be. He couldn't be the real Rion.

Those memories were fake, his identity was fake, hell, his _mind_ was fake. Just a cheap imitation of another life form.

No, he didn't plan to do suicide or anything of the sort… Yet. He had gotten over that rash judgment, the so wonderful act he wanted to do.

Why? He didn't know himself.

Opening his eyes, he looked for something, -he wasn't sure what though- in the crowded bus. Perhaps Lilia?

And for the first time since his reawakening, he felt something he was sure he never felt before, that he never felt for killing so many people.

Guilt.

What did happen to Lilia? Only now he realized what a selfish act it would have been to kill himself right there and then. To have left her in the tower with a corpse of a boy you once knew as your childhood friend. Who had payed you little thought after he had awakened, nor tried to look for you. He grimaced

Though, What if… She brought him to the hospital…

…

No, he doubted that. With Lilia's tiny frame (malnutritioned as his own most likely) and his rather heavier built one, she probably wouldn't have been able to carry him all those levels of Mushroom Tower. That, and when he had traveled back to the city, discovered the doll, Lilia told him to talk, tell her _anything, _to what had happened to him and other various things, if to only let her sanity be kept.

And he told her about everything that had happened to him so far –of course, not telling her he had necessarily electrocuted, or burned people to death by taking drugs that he became addicted to- so she knew he hated hospitals. Even if he was blunt and blank with her asking about everything, she could sense that terror of his that seeped inside him, gnawing him inside and out.

Whether that was from her telekinesis or knew something that he himself didn't know about his being, she knew. How he knew she knew? He didn't know himself.

But no, there had been no telekinesis from her since Dorothy. There had no sign, word, or sight of her.

It was as if she never existed, and it scared him.

Though, when he opened his eyes, he found out that what he was looking for wasn't Lilia.

It was a damn persistent giggling and whispering on the corner of the bus that had snapped him partially out of his thoughts which he was still trying to organize (and failed at too) for the past three months (funnily enough, when he had woken up the _first_ time in the hospital) and spotted three high school girls.

Each were wearing the same uniform and looked around his age. And, annoyingly enough, came from the same school he would be going to. Atleast, he knew this for the three girls wore the same buttoned up shirt as himself (short sleeved) and had the same logo above their breast pocket.

Of course he didn't know it was inappropriate at that moment to stare (no, let's rephrase that, _glare_) at a girl's chest when all you were doing was glaring at the logo, telling you these annoying creatures would be going to your school (he classified them so seeing they were talking about him, it was fairly obvious when they kept shooting glances at you and whispering in such low voices) but _noo_, had to be taken the wrong way. So when the girl's giggled into great heaps of laughter and whispered even more, he turned away, trying hard not to blush when he wasn't staring at one of the girl's chests! Damnit!

… But of course everyone would get the wrong idea, and so he growled, looking at his hand. Damn hormones, or teenagers for that matter.

When you constantly killed people, you didn't really have time to realize what could be inappropriate.

It probably didn't help he was wearing his dog collar. That he refused to have taken off him and could not be persuaded to do so. It was sentimental to him, making him recall those past events, the sins of his crimes, telling him he deserved no peace or any feeling or tinge of happiness.

… Yeah, he was negative.

Though, of course people would get the wrong idea, and by the next few glances of the girls he kept an eye on (from the corner of his eye) he could tell they were looking at one thing in particular.

His collar.

And he noticed then too other people were staring at him as well, some staring at the collar and shooting him disapproving or nasty looks at the wretched thing, and others nervously glancing at him, as if he planned to bite their heads off.

Thanks to god (he scoffed at the thought, recalling all to well there was none, now, that is) his stop would be the next one and it seemed a huge rush of people were preparing to leave.

If he was lucky, he could get away from those damn annoying woman (he was quick to judge) and those accusing glanced. But worst of all was the fear in those people's eyes…

_That_, he couldn't take. For now, he was just like any other being, right? His powers were concealed now, he hadn't killed anyone since he awoken (yet) and he was now just a frail, teenage boy that was going to school like any other teenager (if he tried hard enough, he could convince himself this, that he was normal, that he wasn't a Galerians sent to find Lilia or killed his own god) and was just Rion Steiner, right?

But he'd never be able to believe that, never, even if there were no people afraid of him, no reminders of the ones he killed.

He couldn't bring himself to be Rion Steiner. He could only be the shell of a person that never existed.

And those people would never let him forget either.

* * *

Nya! Not sure how well this turned out seeing I just briefly read over it without doing many changes with it (for once!).

So tell me, was it okay? Did you like it?

Could there be more life/ better wording?

Did it seemed rushed?

Do you plan to kill me for not updating Wish even though I have the chapter written up but don't want to post it seeing it's not that good? (xD)

Tell me your thoughts! 0

Hope ya enjoyed it!

And no, you don't neccisarily have to answer the above questions. xD

I wanted to add a deeper concept, but, if I did that, it would of been too much seeing I can only vaguely scratch the surface to Rion's mind, you see.

... For now... :ninja:

And don't forget to read Sapphire-san's stories and Angelcain's (hope I spelled your name right -;;; ) stories, damnit! D


End file.
